galaxiawanderfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Galáxia Wander
thumb|right|Logotipo da série (originalmente chamado de Wander Over Yonder) é uma série estadunidense criada por Craig McCracken e co-produzida por Lauren Faust, sua esposa. Teve sua pré-estreia em 31 de Dezembro de 2013, no mesmo dia da pré-estreia de Liv e Maddie, no Disney Channel e sua estreia oficial no Disney XD em 8 de Fevereiro de 2014. A série envolve Wander e seu corcel Sylvia, que viajam pelo universo para ajudar as pessoas por onde vão, dando-lhes diversão e liberdade. Porém a dupla deve enfrentar o malvado Lorde Cólera, que busca dominar a galáxia. É a primeira série de McCracken fora do Cartoon Network, onde produziu renomadas animações como A Mansão Foster Para Amigos Imaginários e As Meninas Superpoderosas. Estreou pela primeira vez durante a Comic-Con International 2012 e apareceu na televisão em 13 de Setembro de 2013 no Disney Channel dos Estados Unidos. História Criação de camisetas e revistas left|thumb|Os produtos que Craig vendia Em 2006, Craig McCracken começou a desenhar Wander em camisetas, distintivos e em livros de colorir que ele vendia em convenções.Bleeding Cool. Connelly, Brendon. "Wander Over Yonder Coming To TV – The New Project From Powerpuff Creator Craig McCracken" Um exemplo desse "negócio" foi na Comic Con International de 2007, onde McCracken, junto com sua esposa Lauren Faust, vendiam produtos de Galáxia Wander e Galaxy Girls, respectivamente. Derpy News. Telofy. "A Very Rough History of Wander in the News" Novas personagens Nessa mesma época, ao perceber que desenhava Wander andado por ambientes variados e observando a natureza, McCracken decidiu chamá-lo de "Wander", que, em inglês, significa "vaguear, explorar". Segundo ele, uma vez que seu nome infere um estilo de vida nômade, ele decidiu fazer dele um viajante, e como ele parecia ter uma alma gentil e educada, ele também o fez "fazedor do bem". Para ajudá-lo, McCracken criou também uma corcel confiável, o que fez Sylvia surgir. Ela possui uma atitude mais dura, em contraste com a personalidade amigável de Wander. Ela também é uma companheira com a qual ele pode conversar durante suas viagens. Considerando que Wander é um tipo de manifestação de amor e compaixão, Craig criou Lorde Cólera, que representa o espírito da maldade e ódio. Devido ao enredo, colocando a série no ambiente espacial dá a Wander a liberdade de ir a qualquer lugar que a imaginação quiser levá-lo.New Straits News. "Wander and discover" Ida discreta à Disney thumb|right|Imagem promocional da estreia no Disney ChannelAté 2012, nenhuma outra notícia foi publicada sobre a produção de Galáxia Wander, quando a Disney anuncia a volta de McCracken à televisão com sua nova série, que passaria no Disney Channel dos Estados Unidos no próximo ano. Bleeding Cool. Connelly, Brendon. "Wander Over Yonder Coming To TV – The New Project From Powerpuff Creator Craig McCracken" A Conexão com As Meninas Superpoderosas Segundo McCracken, embora Wander seja uma personagem masculina, ele vai contra os estereótipos de um herói homem: ele não bate em ninguém, é contra a violência e gosta de abraçar as pessoas, ou seja, ele é um menino amável e inocente. Craig queria um herói que pudesse salvar o dia de várias formas diferentes. Dessa forma, Wander é tão subversivo quanto As Meninas Superpoderosas, e quando brinca com estereótipos, ele os empilha de tal forma que eles se tornam hilariamente sem significado.The Grid. Ostroff, Joshua. "People are kids, too" Elenco * Yuri Chesman como Wander * Cecília Lemes como Sylvia * Cassius Romero como Lorde Cólera * Marcelo Salsicha como Comandante Peepers Estreias internacionais Referências en:Wander Over Yonder es:Galaxia Wander pt:Galaxia Wander Categoria:Navegação